Todo es culpa de la brújula …y de Wufei
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Shonen-ai. Heero, Duo y Trowa deben hacer una larga caminata por el desierto, siguiendo el mapa de Wufei y usando la brújula de este. Pero a pesar de caminar y caminar,el camino no parecen encontrar.


Tema: Desierto.

Contexto: Verano.

Pareja: HeeroxDuoxTrowa.

 **N.A:** este shot participa en la Séptima Convocatoria de fics "¡Desafío total!", organizada por la página **Gundam Wing Yaoi en español** , en Facebook.

No podía escoger sobre quiénes escribir, hasta que una buena amiga apareció al rescate con la frase "¿y por qué no un trío?" y bueno, ya que estamos…

 **Advertencias:** Semi AU (o AU completo, quién sabe). Shonen-ai leve. OoC, ¿dónde?

* * *

 **Todo es culpa de la brújula**

…y de Wufei.

::::

Wufei había dicho que no sería difícil.

Claramente, el chino estaba mintiendo. Eso o ellos no eran más que un trío de inútiles que no sabía utilizar una simple brújula (brújula que por cierto habían tomado a escondidas de las cosas del pelinegro). Pero esta última opción era inconcebible, por supuesto; así que la culpa _tenía_ que recaer en Wufei. No existía otra manera. No una que dejara intacto sus orgullos.

Solo diez kilómetros. Diez mil miserables metros caminando sobre un sendero desdibujado de arena y piedras, cruzando dunas suaves y engañosas que se confundían con el horizonte y parecían chocar allá a lo lejos con la línea celeste blancuzca del cielo y unas nubes escurridizas que colgaban sus brazos hacia la tierra como copos de algodón rasgados. Y ese sol espantosamente brillante que sonreía en lo alto, deleitándose con la imagen de los tres peregrinos caminando en fila india bajo sus radiantes y abrasadores brazos.

Duo pateó una piedra con la punta de su bota. Hacía varios minutos que había dejado de ver los movimientos minúsculos y precipitados de las lagartijas que se asoleaban cuando él osaba interrumpirlas o asustarlas en su letargo. Ahora el cascajo rodó entre otros pedregones sin que ningún ser vivo saliera corriendo asustado por la intromisión. Allí no había nada con vida, aparte de ellos tres. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros de viaje.

Unos metros más adelante, los otros dos chicos estaban de pie, detenida su marcha errante, con el ceño fruncido mirando una pequeña caja en la mano del más bajo. Gotas translúcidas de sudor asomaban tímidas por el borde de sus cabellos, pasando la barrera de la tela con que protegían sus cabezas y rodando cuidadosas a través de los ángulos apretados de sus mandíbulas.

Había cierta tensión en el aire –aparte del calor sofocante que ninguna brisa salvadora se dignaba a apaciguar-, producto de las dos horas completas que llevaban deambulando sin hallar el camino definitivo.

Heero observó su mano, impaciente.

—Te dije que íbamos mal. El norte está en esa dirección —señaló, apuntando con la mano hacia su izquierda y levantando la brújula a una altura que el otro pudiera ver lo que sus ojos observaban en las manecillas cromadas del instrumento.

Trowa frunció el ceño, aburrido de aquella discusión interminable. Le recordó, con un ligero tono que ululaba entre el sarcasmo y el reproche, que la última vez él mismo había asegurado que el anhelado punto cardinal se encontraba, precisamente, en la dirección contraria. O sea, hacia su actual derecha.

—La última vez no era yo el que llevaba la brújula —contraatacó su compañero, picado. El tono de reproche usado por el más alto no era algo que le agradase demasiado. Ambas miradas se cruzaron un segundo, eléctricas, cabreadas; agotadas de estar en esa situación insufrible en medio de un mar de arena y sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

Trowa suspiró cansado, acomodándose el extraño peinado bajo el turbante y, mirando atrás, donde Duo seguía sentado amontonando piedrecillas a un costado, sugirió que tal vez lo mejor era tomar un ligero descanso.

—Antes que acabemos sacándonos los ojos entre nosotros, como si fuésemos simples buitres —agregó.

::

Duo compartió su cantimplora de agua con Trowa y le dijo algo gracioso, porque el otro chico esbozó una sonrisa ligera, que era el equivalente a una carcajada dada la situación en la que se encontraban inmersos.

Sentado frente a ellos, Heero frunció el ceño ante la vista, y se sumergió en la lectura del mapa amarillento entre sus manos.

La ruta que Wufei trazara sobre el papel era bastante clara, y no parecía ser muy difícil de seguir. No si seguían correctamente las indicaciones. Pero detenidos en medio del desierto, sin saber hacia dónde correspondía cada punto cardinal, era bastante difícil hacer eso último. Y es que al parecer, en vez de acercarse al camino, se alejaban cada vez más, para desesperación de todos.

Retomaron su marcha a los diez minutos, confiando en que esta vez la brújula sí indicara la verdadera dirección norte y que ninguno de los tres pares de ojos que la observaron se equivocara en leer los símbolos.

:::

Rondaban las nueve de la tarde cuando los pies de Trowa –que en esos momentos lideraba la marcha– se detuvieron de pronto. Acababan de subir una pedregosa duna (Heero sugirió que desde esa altura verían mejor el camino) y lo que se veía allá abajo, a los pies del montículo de piedras y arena tibia, le cortó el aire.

No era la huella del camino, pero sí algo que merecía toda su admiración: una mancha verde de vegetación se extendía frente a ellos, dócil ante los rayos del sol y la brisa seca que a esa hora corría a intervalos sobre el desierto.

El chico movió la cabeza, tratando de esfumar las vanas ilusiones de su cerebro. Abrió y estrechó los párpados, escéptico; y luego optó por restregarse los ojos con el dorso de las palmas. Se preguntó en voz alta si acaso estaría viendo visiones, pero cuando abrió los ojos el espejismo radiante seguía allí. Miró consternado a su lado. Heero ya le había alcanzado y estaba de pie allí.

Trowa estaba haciendo ademanes extraños. De pie en la cima de la duna, sus pies permanecían impávidos, sin moverse hacia ningún lado. Ni siquiera se dignó a responder su pregunta acerca de si veía o no el camino. Heero refunfuñó algo entre dientes, dispuesto a darle un puntapié en ese estirado trasero y enviarlo rodando duna abajo. Pero sus planes se vieron obstruidos por una visión verde. A su lado, Trowa dijo algo sobre las visiones en voz alta.

¿Y ahora, qué les pasa? Duo se detuvo a poco más de dos metros bajo ellos. Estaba seguro que los escucharía discutir de nuevo, como habían ido haciendo durante todo el camino. Soltó el aire un poco abatido. Sinceramente, él prefería otro tipo de discusiones entre esos dos. Una que terminara con resultados más agradables para todos y donde él no quedara al margen, fluctuando entre dos polos malhumorados. Pero sus compañeros no soltaron ni media palabra, estáticos. Decidió arriesgarse y hablarles, preguntar si estaban viendo algo o no. Como ninguno respondiera, siguió subiendo lo que le quedaba de colina. "Entiendo que estén cansados –decía, tratando de sonar conciliador– pero no deberían ser tan malhumorados…". Y entonces vio lo que tenía sin habla a los otros dos.

Trowa tragó saliva, tratando de armar una frase. "¿Lo ves…?". Heero respondió asintiendo, sin volver la vista. Entonces, el grito esperanzado de Duo sacó a ambos de su entumecimiento. "¡Un oasis!" el chico de la trenza pasó veloz por su lado, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus cansadas piernas, con las botas gruesas golpeando fuerte el suelo bajo sus pies, levantando un camino de arenisca a su precipitado paso. Igual que una lagartija del desierto en plena carrera por su vida.

Se trataba de un pequeño ojo de agua que asomaba tímido en medio de esas grandes dunas desérticas. No abarcaba más que unos cuántos metros, pero su sola presencia allí bastaba para hacer florecer desde esa tierra abandonada las plantas más verdes que sus ojos habían podido observar. Y es que la naturaleza aprovechaba y se ceñía, caprichosa como una garrapata hambrienta, a ese pequeño manantial de vida y le regalaba a cambio toda su voluptuosidad. Dos enormes palmas coronaban el lugar, con sus troncos gruesos de vejez sumergidos en un manto verduzco y brillante, tan suave al tacto que Duo no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó de panza sobre él, retozando feliz sobre el pasto como un gato.

::

Decidieron pasar la noche allí. Era peligroso caminar sin rumbo por el desierto a esas horas. Además así conseguirían descansar y al día siguiente retomarían el camino, o mejor dicho la búsqueda de éste.

Sentado, con las piernas cruzadas por delante, Trowa trataba de ensartar un cuchillo pequeño en un coco que se veía apetitoso. Al otro lado, Heero masticaba una pajita en compañía de Duo quien, con las manos enredadas sobre sus rodillas y la mirada perdida en la bóveda azul oscuro del cielo, suspiraba feliz.

—Son hermosas —dijo. Heero se giró a verlo, interrogante—. Las noches en el desierto. Son hermosas. Todas esas estrellas, y este silencio… aunque es un poco frío —admitió, acariciándose los brazos de manera enérgica—. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más que sobarme para entrar en calor —murmuró para sí mismo.

A su lado, Heero desvió los ojos hacia el frente. Trowa lo miraba también. Una mirada inteligente, conocedora de ese diálogo sin palabras que tantas otras veces había surcado entre ellos. Y es que no necesitaban hablarse, ambos sabían, entendían lo que el otro quería decir sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Heero hizo un mohín de asentimiento, señal que Trowa secundó levantándose de su asiento y tomando lugar a la derecha de Duo, que seguía mirando el cielo, hablando de las estrellas y fregándose los antebrazos, ajeno a ellos dos.

Heero terminó de mordisquear la paja entre sus dientes:

—Tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer para entrar en calor.

El sonrojo en las orejas el trenzado después de escuchar las significativas palabras fue el punto inicial para la noche que se cernía en calma sobre ellos; y la leve, levísima sonrisa cómplice de los otros dos fue el punto final de este relato.

.

.

Wufei los encontró al otro día, durmiendo abrazados bajo la sombra de una de las palmas, con los turbantes revueltos bajo ellos. Al no tener noticias del trío, se levantó de madrugada para ir a buscarlos. Porque no se puede confiar en la orientación de ninguno, mascullaba mientras ensillaba un caballo.

Y tenía razón, por supuesto.

—Les advertí que no usaran mi brújula —reclamó, mirando a los tres pichones desde la altura privilegiada que le otorgaba el animal—. Lleva años en mal estado.

Trowa, Heero y Duo apretaron los dientes al mismo tiempo, por inercia. Si no fuera porque la noche anterior les calmara los ánimos (y otras cosas), habrían derribado al pelinegro de su montura y disfrutarían sumergiendo su cabeza tan pulcramente peinada en las aguas cristalinas del pozo del desierto.

¿A quién, si no es por maldad pura, se le ocurre dejar una brújula en mal estado al alcance de un trío de chicos despistados?


End file.
